Rumor Bouquet
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: A story of how Doflamingo and Law could have been, had Law not joined the Donquixote family.
1. Prologue

Hey all!

Here's a new story for my v-baby silmil-p-ain over on tumblr for the Secret Valentine mini-event! It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic so the whole story will take some time to reach completion, but do stick with it!

Have a Happy Valentine's Day~!

This fic is translated from pixiv. The original author is てぃんぱー, and the series ID is 516157.

 ***Note*** : Law will be a little OOC in this fic, mainly because the setting is that he had never joined the Donquixote family, thus never met and lost Corazon. So he's not gonna be that much of a grump-cat filled with revenge, and more...innocent(?) in this fic.

* * *

 **~Rumor Bouquet: Prologue~**

 **XxXxXxX**

Let's talk about rumors.

Have you heard?

Another person who had spoken out against the Tenryuubito has disappeared without a trace.

A new formidable entity has joined the Shichibukai.

Alabasta's princess has suddenly gone missing.

The 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates has been spotted at various locations throughout the Grand Line, his motives unknown.

A small gang of pirates from East Blue are gaining notoriety for their fearsome acts.

There is apparently a Devil Fruit with the ability to grant immortality.

And then.

There is one more rumor.

A certain pirate is desperately searching for said Devil Fruit.

Are these rumors, or fact?

Nobody knows, aside from those who had experienced the events first-hand.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. (・ω・*)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all!

Here's a new story for my v-baby silmil-p-ain over on tumblr for the Secret Valentine mini-event! It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic so the whole story will take some time to reach completion, but do stick with it!

Have a Happy Valentine's Day~!

This fic is translated from pixiv. The original author is てぃんぱー, and the series ID is 516157.

 ***Note*** : Law will be a little OOC in this fic, mainly because the setting is that he had never joined the Donquixote family, thus never met and lost Corazon. So he's not gonna be that much of a grump-cat filled with revenge, and more...innocent(?) in this fic.

* * *

 **~Rumor Bouquet: Chapter 1~**

 **XxXxXxX**

The sea of pink before him was so dazzling that it hurt his eyes just to look at it.

The color was bright and beautiful, just like how the rumors described it, Law thought.

"Captain! That island...! There's no mistake, it's just like what the villagers said!"

A member of the Heart pirates yelled excitedly as he stared at the small island through binoculars.

"...Yes, I know."

After months of tedious gathering of information, the Heart crew had finally amassed enough knowledge about the particular plant which bore these blooms, as well as where they grew. Now, there was no doubt in their minds that they were at the right place.

The island was a riot of pale pink, seemingly covered in flower petals. Law and his crew stood silent on the submarine's deck, breaths taken away by the sight before them.

He had finally found them. Law's heart filled with a deep sense of achievement.

Suddenly, a huge wave swelled out of the calm sea around the sub, shaking it violently.

"Whoa, what's happening!?"

Confusion and panic gripped the Heart crew as they made to grab on to the sub's railings. Law felt his balance tip as a particularly rough wave rocked the ship, and crashed painfully onto his knees. Belatedly, he noticed that the water flooding the deck seemed odd. As if it were alive, and spreading fingers towards where he knelt.

"Captain!?"

His crew's cries were the last thing Law heard as he felt the water wrap around him and drag him into the sea.

The flowers were a faint pink, just like the rumors. He had been searching for them for the longest time, following the rumors until he reached this island.

But things were taking an unexpected turn.

 **XxXxXxX**

Law frowned in pain. His head was pounding, nausea roiling in his stomach.

The sound of water near his ears slowly brought consciousness back into his grasp.

No, not water. It was the sound of waves. Right beside where he lay. Bolting upright, Law immediately regretted the sudden change in position as the nausea returned tenfold. He only had the smallest instant to turn to the side as seawater swept its way up his throat and out his mouth, leaving him coughing breathlessly.

But he was safe. After taking a few moments to let his body and heart settle, Law lifted his head and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a beach, the sand white and soft under his palms. He must be near the shore.

 _'I was lucky. If I hadn't washed up here, I would have died.'_

No, his crew would have done their best to save him. They always did.

His crew. Law glanced around himself again. There was no one in sight, nor could he spot his sub floating anywhere out on the sea in the distance.

 _'I'm lost.'_

Law refused to lose his calm over the realization, as he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair, tousling it back into some semblance of his usual style. He was already so close to his goal, he would not be deterred by this setback. He fixed his gaze further out to sea.

There it was, a pale pink color just visible a distance away, across an expanse of sea. That was the island he needed to be on, not here. Which meant that he had drifted quite a fair distance from the sub. He had to get in contact with his crew to come pick him up.

Grabbing his hat, which had miraculously washed up only a small distance from where he sat but sadly waterlogged, he prepared to force his protesting body to stand.

"Hey, you."

Law whipped his head around at the sound of the voice to see a tall man standing just behind him. He hadn't noticed him before, and the fact that he had managed to come so close without Law realizing it unnerved him.

"Are you alright?"

The man had reached out a hand, as if to help Law to his feet. But Law would never let himself accept such a sympathatic gesture, and struggled to stand on his own, cursing the extra weight of the wet clothes hanging off his body.

"Did you meet with an accident?"

The man continued, undeterred by Law's frosty attitude.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

He knew the guy was just being nice, but he was a wanted man; one whose bounty had just been raised in the past few months, in fact. Letting the other recognize him would not bring any good, so Law turned his back to him and made to walk away, only to have his arm seized in a tight grip. A moment of surprise and panic gripped his heart, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"...Hey, are you by any chance a doctor?"

"...Huh?"

It was the last thing Law expected to hear the man say. The troubled expression on his face set alarm bells ringing in Law's head, but he was too shocked at how accurate the man's guess was to react just yet.

"Actually, a companion of mine is sick, and I don't know how to help him... So I've been looking for a doctor."

The man's expression darkened with worry, his stance radiating impatient anxiety as he glanced hopefully at Law. Thoughts of walking away faded from his mind now that he knew someone was in need of help. It would not be right for him as a doctor to turn the man away.

"Really? Well, I am a doctor..."

The man's expression lightened visibly as he let go of Law's arm and raised his hands to the sky as if thanking the gods for his good fortune.

"Ah, this is really the best. Thank god, I'm so lucky to have met you here."

Law frowned. He was the one who was going to help the man's companion, not some god who probably didn't exist, so he couldn't help feeling a little indignation at the other's attitude.

"Well, then hurry and explain his situation to me."

"Oh, I don't know. He just says that he's hurting all over."

"What?"

"Anyway, he's just nearby. Would you come with me and see him?"

The man was starting to get on his nerves, and a faint sense of doubt about the whole thing nagged at him, but Law forced himself to put that aside. Someone still needed his attention and help, and he would not let his irritation get the better of him.

"Alright. Lead me to him."

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much."

Bowing profusely, the man turned and moved inland towards the forest, heading towards a narrow path barely visible beneath the dark shade of the trees. Once they was there, he turned and motioned for Law to follow him into the trees. Law was just about to step onto the path when he was suddenly stopped.

A strong hand had reached out from behind to grab his arm in a painful grip. Before Law could turn around, a voice sounded behind him.

"What a laughably absurd story you have come up with."

The voice was deep, and seemed to come from far above Law's head. Law turned to find a large man standing behind him, smiling in a sinister way at the man who had approached Law. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses with purple shades, but Law could sense the glare behind them. He was angry, no doubt about it, and together with his stature, he was also downright intimidating.

He was dressed in a large feathered coat, the same shade of pink as the blooms that had brought Law here in the first place, and his blonde hair shone bright in the sunlight. Law wondered who he was. No, he had definitely seen him before, though he couldn't remember how and when. Just then, the man spoke again.

"What illness is it that's plaguing your companion, I'd love to find out too... Can I come along?"

With that, the blonde man pulled harshly on Law's arm, sending him toppling back onto the man's body. A large hand snaked around Law's shoulders, gripping them tight and effectively holding Law in place.

The first man's face held an expression of barely concealed terror, eyes almost bulging in fear as the blonde continued to glare at him. Law thought he looked like a toad cornered by a vicious snake.

Just what was happening here?

Then, as if unable to stand the terror anymore, the first man suddenly turned on his heel and bolted into the forest.

"!? Hey, wait...!"

His exit caused more questions to surface in Law's mind. What about his sick companion? Didn't he need Law's help anymore? Law made to give chase, but the large blonde man continued to hold Law against his chest, his hand clamped tightly across Law's shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?! Let me go!"

"Fu ffu ffu! Then what? You planning to go after that scoundrel?"

The blonde seemed determined to keep Law plastered against his chest, and the massive difference in their sizes meant that Law's efforts to push himself away was all in vain. Once again, Law wondered about the man's identity and motives.

"Why not?! He said his companion is sick, and has requested for my help!"

"I thought you would have realized by now that it was all a lie, but apparently you're not very smart."

"...What?"

Law stopped his struggling, mind trying to process the man's words.

"...He was lying?"

The large man was looking at him, his lips spread in a smile as he gave a slow nod, obviously amused as he watched Law's mind frantically try to understand the situation.

"How did you know he was lying?"

"Well, you're obviously a notorious rookie pirate with an impressive bounty, and no bounty hunter is stupid enough to take you on in a fight head-on. That's why they tend to come up with all these underhanded scenarios to make you lower your guard, making you an easier target to capture."

The man produced a folded piece of crumpled paper seemingly out of nowhere, flipping it open to reveal a photograph of Law's face over the large black words 'Dead or Alive'. It was his wanted poster.

"Now let us think about the inconsistencies in his story. How did he know that you are a doctor? Did you really think he was walking around a deserted beach, approaching everyone and asking if they were a doctor? What are the odds?"

"I just thought...he was lucky to have met me."

"Fu ffu! I see. Then why do he think he ran away, if he was telling the truth and really needed your help?"

Law frowned, speechless. The man was right, even if the tone of his voice damn well sounded like he was mocking Law.

"Let me tell you. He ran away because of two reasons. One, someone was interfering with his plans of capturing you. Two, that someone just so happens to be me."

The man grinned as he gazed down into his eyes. His confidence was starting to annoy Law.

"...But who are you?"

Yes, the man sounded so proud of his own reputation, but if Law didn't know who he was, he definitely wasn't anyone of much importance. Yet the nagging feeling that he knew the man from somewhere was still there in the back of his mind.

The man's smile faltered slightly at Law's words, but it was soon back in place.

"...Oh, don't you know me?"

"No."

"You're a plucky one, venturing into the Grand Line with no knowledge of who the bigwigs are."

The man sounded awed as he smiled fondly down at Law. Law, on the other hand, was getting tired of being talked down to. He knew he was tall, but this man managed to tower over him, and together with his irksome attitude, made Law feel thoroughly like a child.

"That's right... I should introduce myself, but not here. Come to my ship."

"...What?"

Law raised his eyebrows at the man's incredulous offer. Go on his ship? Was he a pirate too? What if he was an enemy?

"What do you-"

"Come. My ship isn't far from here."

"But, hey, wait...!"

Law's head was full of questions and doubts, but the man had turned Law around and was marching him towards the beach again, his large hand still sitting firmly across Law's shoulders. It was all Law could do to keep up with the man's large strides.

"...Hey! Stop this! I need to wait here for my crew. They must be looking for me, and I don't have time for-...!"

Law struggled desperately in the man's grip.

"...Actually, one of my companions has gotten hurt."

The words, spoken in an uncharacteristic serious tone, caused Law to cease struggling. He looked up to see that the man's expression no longer held any hint of amusement.

"Unlike that scoundrel back there, I have been searching for a good doctor... Meeting you was indeed very lucky for me."

"...Are you speaking the truth?"

"Yes, so won't you come with me?"

Then why didn't he say so sooner? Why did he have to resort to teasing and dragging Law around if he just needed a doctor to help his companion? That said, how was the condition of the companion? Had he been heavily injured? Did the man's ship even have the medical supplies Law would need?

But Law had to admit that for some odd reason, the large man intrigued him. At the very least, Law had to find out who he really was.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

With that, Law silently fell in step next to the man.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. (・ω・*)


	3. Chapter 2

Hello!

Welcome to the next chapter!

Dedicated to silmil-p-ain over on tumblr for the Secret Valentine mini-event.

This fic is translated from pixiv. The original author is てぃんぱー, and the series ID is 516157.

 ***Note 1*** : Law will be a little OOC in this fic, mainly because the setting is that he had never joined the Donquixote family, thus never met and lost Corazon. So he's not gonna be that much of a grump-cat filled with revenge, and more...innocent(?) in this fic.

 ***Note 2*** : Doflamingo refers to Law as "the boy" in this chapter, not because Law is a child, but because Dofy himself is at least 15 years older than Law.

* * *

 **~Rumor Bouquet: Chapter 2~**

 **XxXxXxX**

He had finally found him.

Doflamingo had come to this island, following rumors he knew he shouldn't put so much trust into, but lo and behold, the fated meeting had indeed happened.

The boy looked just like he did in his wanted poster. Slender body, tattooed fingers, golden eyes framed by dark circles, and wielding a sword that was almost too long for him.

The moment Doflamingo had spotted Trafalgar Law, a sense of euphoria had washed over him, but he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't afford to approach Trafalgar too quickly and risk a fight. This boy was one of the Supernovas, after all, a fearsome rookie who had managed to make a name for himself in this Age of Pirates. No, he had to get on his good side.

Because the boy possessed something that Doflamingo would give the entire world to have.

The Ope Ope Fruit.

To be more specific, what Doflamingo wanted wasn't the fruit itself, but the powers it gave its user. The fruit was known as one of the legendary ones, with rumors that the user can harness its power to grant immortality. However, the rumor also warned that utilizing the fruit in this way would end the user's life.

In order to obtain that immortal youth, Doflamingo had trained a subordinate for years, cultivating such a high level of trust and devotion that the man was ready to die for him.

Yet before he could get his hands on the fruit, he learned that it had been found and consumed by somebody else, namely Trafalgar Law.

The knowledge had mooted all the efforts he'd taken to groom his subordinate, and it had taken all of Doflamingo's willpower not to kill the hapless man on the spot out of pure spite and rage.

Of course, Doflamingo had then thought of various alternative plans. Should he hunt Trafalgar down and force him to use his powers to grant him immortality? Or should he just kill the bastard, let the fruit regenerate itself, and start his search anew?

But now that he had found Trafalgar Law, killing him seemed like the less appealing option. For one, he didn't know how long it would be before the Ope Ope Fruit reappeared, and Doflamingo really could do without spending time, effort and money trying to track it down again.

Thus, there was only one solution left.

It was simple, really. He would put his best efforts into reeducating the boy, and it would not be that difficult at all. The boy might be plucky, but he was also young, and probably had little experience dealing with men like himself. It would be child's play to persuade him to give up his life for Doflamingo.

Even if he refused, it was a simple matter of torturing the boy, inflicting mental and physical pain on him until he caved and did what Doflamingo wanted. The brat seemed pathetically weak compared to himself, and interrogation and torture were definitely two of Doflamingo's many talents.

Thus, it was with full confidence that Doflamingo had approached Trafalgar Law and chased away the wretched bounty hunter. It would only be a matter of time before he would obtain immortality.

...However, now that he had "rescued" Trafalgar, an unexpected obstable had presented itself. The boy was far more trusting than a pirate had any right to be.

"Don't you have a doctor on your ship?"

"Yes, but my entire crew had been injured, so the doctor himself is recuperating right now, and in no shape to treat the others."

"That's...unfortunate."

The boy had been asking, almost interrogating him on the situation throughout the walk to where his ship was moored. Doflamingo had tried his best to come up with believable answers, and didn't know if he should be glad or not to see the boy cast a serious and sympathetic look his way.

 _'...Is this brat really so dumb?'_

There was no way every member of a crew could be so heavily injured that they were left helpless. Even if it were true, Doflamingo would have been frantically searching for aid, not dawdling around rescuing strangers from bounty hunters.

"How heavily injured is everyone? Do you have medical supplies on your ship?"

"I'm not a doctor. I won't know this stuff."

"I see... It'll be time-consuming if I don't have any information to start off with...but I guess it can't be helped."

It was almost shocking, how the boy seemed so concerned about people he'd never met. Was he even a pirate, or was it just some sort of calling all doctors had?

 _'But how stupid can he get? He'd been tricked and almost captured by that bounty hunter, and yet here he is, falling for the exact same story. Didn't I already make it clear that he shouldn't trust strangers so easily?'_

In fact, Doflamingo had come up with the scenario just to mock Law for his stupidity, but the boy was taking all the fun out of it.

And so, his plan to lure Trafalgar Law onto his ship succeeded with a hitch, though it left Doflamingo slightly incredulous.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. (・ω・*)


End file.
